Masataka Ninomiya/Abilities
Ninomiya is highly skilled in shooting and fighting in general, as is testified by him being the No. 1 Shooter and No. 2 overall combatant in Border, as well as the captain of the B-rank #1 (formerly A-rank) unit. His proficiency extends to strategy as well, making him a capable leader. He tends to fight on his own in rank battles, generally relying on his teammates for defense only to create composite bullets in the midst of combat, as his individual power is great enough to crush most opponents. Proof of his power was his single-handed defeat of Yūma Kuga, a fighter on par with some A-rank agents. In the latest season he currently boasts the highest survival rate next to Haruaki Azuma, having been forced to bail out only twice. According to Kazuma Satomi, Ninomiya is the absolute strongest in one-on-one combat, although by his own admission his statement is biased. Nonetheless, he told Osamu that the only person who could stand up to him in a straight shoot-out used to be Kōhei Izumi, under whom Ninomiya further polished his skills as a Shooter after becoming the No. 1 Shooter. Thanks to his exceptionally high amount of trion, Ninomiya is endowed with tremendous offensive and defensive abilities which allow him to grind down any opponent he encounters in an open field. As a Shooter, Ninomiya adopts a unique fighting style wherein he goes into Full Attack and divides his two trion cubes differently, centering one on numbers and the other on power: if the opponent defends against the numerous, smaller bullets with a wide Shield, the larger bullets will break through it, but if they focus it to block the larger bullets, they will be unable to stop the more scattered and numerous small ones. Should they opt for Full Guard, they will be stuck defending and unable to fight back until their Shields are destroyed. The effectiveness of this combo is such that for most Border agents it is impossible to counter even if they know about it, with the general consensus being that once one becomes Ninomiya's targets, they are as good as defeated. Despite the sheer power of this tactic, Ninomiya employs it only when he knows where all opponents who could launch a sneak attack are, since going into Full Attack leaves him vulnerable. Aside from his trion reserves, what makes this fighting style so terrifying is Ninomiya's skill at manipulating trion bullets. Although summoning, splitting and aiming trion cubes take time, Ninomiya can do so at extreme speed, so much so that he has demonstrated the ability to execute these passages so quickly that no trion cube appeared to have been created at all, catching even the extremely fast Yūma by surprise. Only a handful of extremely quick fighters may be able to defeat Ninomiya by getting the draw on him, provided they can get close enough. Further evidence of Ninomiya's considerable skill is the fact that he is the only Shooter who was shown manifesting trion cubes without needing to use his hands, which he keeps inside his pockets. In addition, he is able to create composite bullets rather quickly, or at least fast enough not to need to take cover against an army of Idras while merging the two trion cubes. Trion Ninomiya had the greatest trion capacity in all of Border prior to Chika's enlistment. Following Hyuse's promotion to official agent, Ninomiya now boasts the third highest trion levels in the organization. This abundance of trion grants him above-average offensive and defensive abilities, making him extremely difficult for Normal Trigger users to defeat in one on one combat. Even Hyuse, despite the superior amount of trion granted to him by his trion receptors, would require two Shields of the appropriate size to defend against Ninomiya's Full Attack, which can rapidly shoot even Escudo to pieces. Ninomiya's large trion amount also allows him to continue firing until his opponent's defenses are whittled down without worrying about his own stamina. Triggers Parameters References Category:Masataka Ninomiya Category:Abilities